


Dr. Clef, Ukelele Man Tribute w/ "Howl" - YouTube

by insomniacOlympian



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian
Summary: none of the art used here is (C) to me
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef & Dr. Benjamin Kondraki, Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Kudos: 3





	Dr. Clef, Ukelele Man Tribute w/ "Howl" - YouTube

**Author's Note:**

> just a tribute to one of my favorite SCP Foundation!verse characters, everyone's favorite he who fights monsters "Type Green" reality warper,

https://youtu.be/seztkGn4poI

again, none of the art used here is (C) to me


End file.
